ChanBek GS-Baby Love (REMAKE)
by Little Brain
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Meski kelas 1 SMP, tingginya sudah 174 cm. Byun Baekhyun. Meski kelas 4 SD tapi tingginya sudah 116 cm. Ini kisah, ketika tinggi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berbeda 50 cm. this is CHANBAEK fanfiction. Baekhyun GS, Chanyeol. BAEKYEOL. THIS IS JUST FANFICTION!


**Sebelumnya aku mau menegaskan INI FANFICTION.**

 **Garis bawahi kata FIKSI! Fiksi itu nggak nyata oke? Jadi untuk kalian yang nggak bisa menerima HASIL IMAJINASI mending nggak usah baca, daripada kalian udah capek-capek baca dan malah ninggalin komentar nggak berguna dan nggak berdasar. Sekali lagi kutegaskan semua yang kutulis di akun ini** **FIKSI, HASIL IMAJINASI.**

 **.**

 **Bedewe untuk kalian yang pengen chat sama Ocil (call me Ocil) di Line silahkan add zsb6406w jangan lupa pake ' ' Ocil bakal post fanfic di sana, poster up coming fanfic juga**

 **.**

 **Udah ah kebanyakan omong nih**

 **.**

 **Tittle:** Baby Love (REMAKE) **/ Main Cast :** Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol **/ Genre :** Romance, Family, Little Humor, GS, GENDERSWITCH, CHANBAEK **/ Lenght :** Oneshot **/ Author :** Little Brain / **NO BASH, NO PLAGIARSM! All is God, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Comeback When You've Growin' Up**

"Eomma, rata-rata perbedaan tinggi pasangan lelaki dan perempuan berapa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil pada ibunya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa, menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

"Eumm.. Kira-kira 20 cm, jadi tidak masalah kalau mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi." jawab sang ibu sambil menatap putrinya yang duduk di lantai. Di lihatnya sang putri tengah mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku kecil yang dipegangnya, kening gadis kecil itu berkerut, menandakan dirinya sedang berfikir.

"Masih kurang." gumam gadis kecil berambut sebahu itu.

"Kenapa? Apa sudah ada anak laki-laki yang kau sukai?" tanya sang ibu. Gadis kecil itu tetap berkutat dengan bukunya, tidak mendengar perkataan wanita cantik yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Eomma tahu! Pasti anak bawahan Appa yang pernah datang ke sini itu kan? " Sang ibu tiba-tiba memekik kecil, membuat gadis kecil itu terlonjak kaget dan salah tingkah, terlebih saat ibunya kembali melanjutkan. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Chanyeol, meski baru kelas satu SMP tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat tinggi. _Aigoo_ , Baekhyunnie sudah mulai dewasa..."

Byun Baekhyun - si gadis kecil- berusaha menghindari Ahra- sang ibu yang kini tengah mencoba memeluknya. "Eomma! Aku kan belum mengatakan apa-apa!" pekiknya.

Ara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya teracung tinggi. "Untuk masalah cinta, serahkan pada _eomma_ mu yang sudah berpengalaman ini!"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya horror. "Eomma, _jebal_ , jangan main-main..." gumamnya.

 **-BABY LOVE-**

 _Untuk menarik perhatiannya, kita harus menyelidiki terlebih dahulu tentang dirinya dengan cermat. Misalnya hobi, makanan kesukaan, keahlian, warna favorit, dan semacamnya. Dan poin yang terpenting yang harus diketahui adalah tipe gadis idealnya._ Baekhyun membaca sekilas petuah eommanya yang baru saja dituliskannya semalam ke sebuah buku saku berwarna ungu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Terutama disaat dirinya tengah mengikuti dua orang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi ya?" anak laki-laki berseragam yang bertubuh lebih pendek bertanya pada anak laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya.

Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik kotak penjual minuman langsung memasang telinganya baik-baik agar mampu mendengar semua perkataan yang akan diucapkan Chanyeol nantinya. Ya, gadis kecil itu kini sedang mengikuti Park Chanyeol, anak laki-laki yang di sukainya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Begitu jam sekolah usai Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju sekolah Chanyeol yang berjarak satu blok dari sekolahnya. Beruntung karena begitu sampai di sekolah Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, bersama Kim Jongin, anak laki-laki berkulit hitam yang selalu mengenakan topi terbalik; yang baru-baru ini Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jongin adalah sahabat Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Terakhir kali ku hitung tinggi ku masih seratuh tujuh puluh empat. Apa sudah naik lagi?" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau ini terlalu tinggi, gadis yang menjadi pacarmu minimal harus setinggi seratus enam puluh agar tidak disangka berjalan bersama tiang listrik."

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Jongin yang sedang tertawa senang karena bisa mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Se-seratus enam puluh..." Baekhyun tergagap mendengar perkataan Jongin, terkejut karena ukuran tinggi minimal yang harus dicapainya agar dapat bisa bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk mencatat informasi yang baru saja di dapatkannya. "Ah, mereka berjalan lagi." Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya mengikuti Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai menjauh, membuat sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Tap.. tap.. tap...

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat sekilas pergerakan cepat Baekhyun yang langsung berlari menjauh untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok bangunan.

"Haahh... Nyaris saja ketahuan.." Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

Greebb...

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilnya terangkat tinggi karena seseorang mengangkat tas ransel yang dipakainya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun melebar saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu sontak berteriak kaget.

"WUAAA!"

"Sudah lama kau mengintaiku kan? Kau selalu mengikutiku setiap hari! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu hah?!" Chanyeol memegangi Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu kini tengah berada di dalam dekapan lengan kiri Chanyeol, digendong di samping pinggangnya layaknya karung beras.

"TIDAAKK! PENCOPETTT! PENIPUU!" pekik Baekhyun histeris sambil terus meronta.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja dia. Bisa-bisa kau di tangkap oleh-"

"HEIII! ADA APA INI?!" Seorang polisi berlari menghampiri mereka, memotong perkataan Jongin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berlari pergi ketika Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Sudah SMA tapi masih mengganggu anak kecil! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" polisi itu menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dan berniat membawanya pergi ke kantor.

" _Ahjussi_! Aku masih SMP!" protes Chanyeol.

"Jangan berbohong! Besar begini kau bilang masih SMP!" Polisi itu tetap bersikukuh hendak membawa Chanyeol pergi.

" _YAK_! Dia benar-benar masih SMP! Kau tidak melihat seragam kami!" Jongin menghalangi langkah sang polisi. Polisi itu menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian, memperhatikan seragam mereka.

"Ah, _mianhae_ , ku kira dia sudah SMA."

Baekhyun menyaksikan dari jauh kejadian itu, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan. " _Mianhae oppa_." Gumamnya.

"Awas saja kalau sampai anak kecil itu tertangkap lagi." gerutu Chanyeol.

Jongin yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh pelan. "Sahabat raksasaku ini punya penggemar rupanya."

 **-BABY LOVE-**

"Yeobo, untuk apa poster ini? Besar sekali." Seorang pria berwajah tegas tampak syok dengan keberadaan sebuah poster dirinya semasa kuliah. Pria itu adalah Byun Yunho; ayah Baekhyun. Dirinya merupakan seorang CEO Shinki cooperation, sekaligus mantan model fashion Korea yang begitu bersinar pada zamannya.

"Ah, itu _image trainning_ untuk Baekhyun agar dia cepat tinggi." Jawab Ahra dari arah dapur. Yunho menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan beranjak menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minuman. Matanya membola saat melihat begitu banyak botol susu yang memenuhi hampir seluruh isi kulkas.

"Y-yeobo, susu sebanyak ini?"

"Itu juga untuk Baekhyun. Satu hari dia harus meminum tiga liter."

"Untuk apa?"

Ahra menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan berbalik menghadap sang suami yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Demi cinta!" Ahra mengacungkan jempolnya pada Yunho. Ayah satu anak itu langsung _sweatdrop_.

 **-BABY LOVE-**

"Hei, majalah basketnya sudah keluar. Jongin minggu ini giliranmu yang membeli."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

 _Suka basket dan membaca majalah._ Baekhyun menuliskan informasi yang didapatnya dari mengikuti Chanyeol siang ini. Gadis kecil itu memang benar-benar gigih, dia tak pernah berhenti mengikuti Chanyeol dan mencari tahu tentangnya. Bahkan kini dia sudah memiliki dua buah buku saku, yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan bertambah menjadi tiga.

"Mampir ke game center yuk?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara berat Jongin berucap, gadis SD itu langsung kembali memperhatikan sepasang sahabat yang mulai melangkah pergi dari depan toko buku. _Ada jeleknya juga ternyata. Tidak ku sangka Chanyeol-oppa menyukai tempat seperti itu._ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat lho. Sekolah kita kan melarang keras siswanya pergi ke game center." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan. Lagi pula mana mungkin ketahuan. _Kajja_!"

 _Aish. Dasar Oppa hitam! Seenaknya saja mengajak Chanyeol-oppa ku berbuat nakal!_ Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti Chanyeol dan Jongin meski gadis kecil itu tahu keduanya akan pergi ke game center. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak peduli tentang konsekuensinya, dia hanya ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang Chanyeol lebih jauh.

TRAANGG...

BIPPP... BIIIPP...

Suara permainan terdengar di penjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi alat-alat permainan elektronik itu. Di salah satu sudutnya Chanyeol dan Jongin tampak tengah memainkan sesuatu, sementara tak jauh dari mereka, di belakang salah satu mesin permainan, Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengawasi keduanya.

"Kenapa kau malah memainkan permainan seperti ini Yeol?" Jongin menggaruk topinya, terheran-heran dengan Chanyeol yang malah memainkan permainan catur.

"Habisnya, appa ku sering mengajak ku bermain catur, Igo, dan Mahjong." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus pada permainannya. "Keluarga kami juga sering berkumpul hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang dengan permainan semacam itu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun langsung menuliskan ; _jago bermain catur, Igo, dan Mahjong_ \- di dalam buku catatannya. "Keluarga yang baik." Gumam gadis kecil itu.

"Hei kalian! Seragam itu milik SMP Paran kan!" seorang petugas game center menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sepasang sahabat itu saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata. Tepat pada saat petugas itu berjarak dua langkah dari mereka, Chanyeol langsung mendorong kursi yang didudukinya hingga mengenai sang petugas, keduanya langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Baekhyun yang panik keluar dari persembunyiannya, hendak berlari juga.

"WAA! Awas bodoh!" Jongin memekik saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghalangi jalan mereka. Baekhyun berdiri diam ditempatnya, terkejut, gadis kecil itu menatap takut ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang dia asumsikan akan menabraknya sebentar lagi.

"Bocah SD! Kenapa kau juga ada di sini?!" ucap Chanyeol setengah berseru.

 _Ah! Ketahuan!_ Baekhyun menutupi kepalanya dengan dua tangan, menyangka Chanyeol pasti marah dan akan menabraknya begitu saja. Sepasang matanya ia tutup rapat, tidak berani melihat Chanyeol.

Greeppp...

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terangkat tinggi dari tempatnya berpijak. Dia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya, terkejut.

 _Tidak mungkin..._

Chanyeol membawanya berlari dengan cara menggendongnya. Jongin berlari di sebelah anak laki-laki jangkung itu. Samar-samar di dengarnya suara teriakan pegawai game center yang mengejar mereka tadi. Baekhyun merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya dengan cepat ketika Chanyeol terus membawanya berlari, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan merasakan kehangatan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya, juga sebagian tubuh siswa SMP itu yang menempel pada punggungnya. Wajah manis Baekhyun merona hebat.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari dari game center, Chanyeol dan Jongin menghentikan lari mereka di sebuah gang di antara gedung perkantoran. Jongin melongok sedikit dari dalam gang, memeriksa apakah pegawai game center itu masih mengejar mereka. Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, lupa bahwa dirinya tengah menggendong Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas dipelukannya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau bawa apa?" Jongin menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun digendongannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, tadi tanpa sadar aku langsung saja membawanya. Dia ringan sekali." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Di turunkannya Baekhyun ke tanah dan gadis kecil itu langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam.

" _Gamsahamnidda_! Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi!" ucap Baekhyun setengah berseru.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Chanyeol kikuk, pasalnya dia merasa tidak enak karena gadis kecil itu terus menerus membungkukkan badannya.

"Hutang budi ini... Akan kubayar seumur hidup!" Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah merona, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari pergi sambil menggerutu pelan. "Aduh, kelepasan bicara!"

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap sosok Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan tatapan herannya dan Jongin dengan tatapan gelinya.

"Bocah aneh." gumam Chanyeol.

Jongin menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu pelan dan terkekeh. "Seumur hidup katanya? _Aigoo_ , Park Chanyeol kau tak perlu bersusah payah mencari calon istri nantinya. Kau sudah menemukannya." Wajah Chanyeol merona malu saat menyadari arti perkataan Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudnya tadi?" ucapnya gugup sembari melangkahkan kaki.

"Tentu saja dia akan membayarnya dengan menjadi pendampingmu seumur hidup Yeol!" Jongin kembali menggoda sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian pernyataan pembalasan hutang budi seumur hidup yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Gadis kecil itu kini semakin sering menampakan diri di sekitar Chanyeol. Setiap sore dia akan duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menonton Chanyeol yang tengah bermain basket. Sesekali meninggalkan dua botol minuman dan beberpa bungkus _snack_ di dekat tas Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jika dirinya tidak bisa datang menonton, dia akan datang terlebih dulu ke taman itu dan meletakkan minuman serta _snack_ di bawah ring basket.

Sore ini pun seperti biasa Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman di pinggir lapangan basket. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh cinta, jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang melekat di wajah cantiknya itu. Sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan gaun biru lembut menghiasi kepalanya sebagai pengganti bando. Rambut hitamnya yang semakin panjang berkibar lembut diterpa angin sore.

"Anak itu datang lagi! Dia benar-benar menyukaimu Yeol!" Jongin tertawa di tengah lapangan, menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Masa bodoh ah!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil tetap berusaha fokus pada permainan basketnya. Wajah tampan Chanyeol merona malu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol merasa hangat dan senang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya setiap kali dirinya mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis.

"Kalau dia menyukaiku, dia harus kembali saat dia sudah menjadi gadis cantik!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

 _Tunggu. Tunggulah! Kau harus menungguku Oppa! Kalau nanti aku sudah menjadi gadis cantik... Aku pasti akan muncul di hadapanmu, membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.. Membuatmu hanya melihat kepadaku, seperti yang telah kau lakukan padaku.. Sepertiku, yang tidak bisa mencintai siapapun selain dirimu.. Tunggulah!_

 **END**

How? How? Fanfic ini ku adopsi dari komik berjudul sama karya Ayumi Shiina-sensei. Mohon para readers bersedia memberikan reviewnya. Jangan buat Author semakin malas nge post fanfic ya.

Gomawo#peluk cium atu atu


End file.
